monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Lehall
Welcome Hello! Please add your questions, comments and requests to this page and I will address them as quickly as possible. Thanks, Lehall 21:17, November 25, 2010 (UTC) User Talk Archive *User_talk:Lehall/Archive 03-20-11 *User_talk:Lehall/Archive 04-25-11 *User_talk:Lehall/Archive_05-27-11 *User_talk:Lehall/Archive_06-24-11 *User_talk:Lehall/Archive_07-04-11 *User_talk:Lehall/Archive_08-20-11 *User_talk:Lehall/Archive_12-24-11 Report Vandalism or Inappropriate Comments Here Please post reports of vandalism or comments to the bottom of the list, using the example below, so that I can fix them as quickly as possible: * Today's date - Link to comment - reason for removing (vandalism/hate speech/inappropriate language/spam/trolling/etc) Emergency Sort of, at least. This wiki is quickly turning into a mess with no one to delete useless stuff and rude comments. If nothing else, could you please make Strawberry Cupcake Kitten an admin? He's got all the qualities necessary to do the job, and this wiki really needs someone who has the authority to clean up. Parrotbeak 09:54, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Can you please help with somthing Can you help with a little somthing someone left a rude message in the comments in Create-a-Monster on page 2 in the comments can you please delete? -Alyssa101 Ban request Lehall, when you finally return, could you please take a look at JaymeStein15's behavior. All she does 'for' the wiki is creating offensive anti-Cleo propaganda and tiring pro-Abbey propaganda. She doesn't listen to requests/demands to stop. So, I request the matter to be looked into to see if her actions warrant a ban. At least most of the things she said oughta be deleted, but at this point... that kinda goesfor 70% of all comments. Parrotbeak 07:11, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Dear Lehall, Parrotbeak is trying to band me from wikia and he called me a jerk just because I think Cleo's a jerk in the coments. CAN YOU BEILIEVE THAT?! GEEZ! Just because I think Cleo's a jerk does't mean he has to say such hurtful things to me. What did I ever do to him? Can you please tell him to leave me alone and mind his own business? Thank you. Sicerelly, JaymeStein15 20:25, December 23, 2011 (UTC) PS: I'm not creating a anti-Cleo propaganda or anything.JaymeStein15 14:37, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Hey, I just wanted to let you know about the user Parrot Beak.Parrot Beak is very rude to most wiki members and he deleted the Three Eyed Girl page.Can you please try and ban this person because they are very rude and if you dont to that please try and help keep the three eyed girl page. 17:20, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Hey, I'm here to offer an impartial part to this little squabble. While I don't think that JaymeStein15 should be banned, I do think she went a bit ''too far in the Cleo bashing. I think a warning would suffice there. As for the anon, completely disregard his comment. Parrotbeak isn't rude, just stern when needed, and I'll admit, sometimes when unneeded, but never rude. And, obviously, the Three-Eyed Girl page needed to be deleted. I respect whatever decision you decide to make, Lehall. [[User:Vaporeon82996|'Cupcake says:]]''' Stay Fabulous!''' 19:41, December 23, 2011 (UTC) :Having an opinion in comments, even if it's a strong one, isn't generally enough to warrant a banning. I'll look into the arguments, but both parties need to be polite to each other, stat, because repeatedly going after a single user's stuff isn't cool either. I'll post again once I've checked it all out. -Lehall 01:15, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Swearing: http://monsterhigh.wikia.com/wiki/Monsterhigh_wont_work MermaidMelodyFanForever Inappropriate Comment about Clawdeen`s Body: http://monsterhigh.wikia.com/wiki/Clawdeen_Wolf MermaidMelodyFanForever thank you for you note i do need helpwith somethiing but ill tell you tommorow thnx from super-rock-kid hay,well parrot beak is being very rude to me just because i made a page and some peaple said it was a good page and parrot beak deleted it just coz every one liked it may i ask can i report or block parrot beak ?Super-rock-kid 23:54, December 26, 2011 (UTC) HATE ME please i understand you hate me ii got the message saying you hate me i wont message you eney more ITS OK !Super-rock-kid 02:17, December 27, 2011 (UTC) you diddent someone tricked methats all Please Delete Zaya Yelps Page. Please Delete Leave message page MermaidMelodyFanForever 09:52, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Help Parrotbeak is threating (kinda) me that StrawberryCupcakeKitten would ban me when he gets back to being admin because i tryed to delete his facebook page.I dont get the point in this page.PLEASE try to help me! MermaidMelodyFanForever 17:28, December 28, 2011 (UTC)